


Forgotten is the Life We Led

by gonnaflynow



Series: Eruri Week 2013 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eruri Week, Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the last words Erwin speaks. His body falls still, the ghost of a smile on his lips and the glimmer of hope fading from his eyes.</p><p>Day Seven - Reincarnation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten is the Life We Led

**Author's Note:**

> Step 1: Put [this track](http://www.youtuberepeater.com/watch?v=W0k7OFU5hZA) on. Please note that there are echoing motifs from "The Reluctant Heroes"  
> Step 2: Have a box of tissues ready.  
> Step 3: ???  
> Step 4: Enjoy your emotions.
> 
> (Thanks so much to everybody who stuck by me during eruri week! The old man fun isn't going to end here... I have a number of one-shots and multi-chapter fics planned for these two in the future, so I hope you'll come visit again when they're complete!)

 

They were out in the fields of Wall Maria when it happened. The Beast Titan rose from the distant mists, towering higher than the castles of Sina, and brought upon the earth a mob of angry titans. Before they knew what was happening, the swarm was upon them, slicing cleanly through the center of the formation and scattering the outliers, who were forced to watch in shock from the perimeter.

The enemy forces were so vast that they could be used in place of the trees or buildings, soldiers grappling from one titan to the next and leaving a trail of steaming corpses in their wake. However, even the veteran soldiers soon began to falter against the massive onslaught, and their careless mistakes cost them their lives.

Erwin and Levi had elected to stay on their horses, laying low and weaving through the lumbering titans. Levi's squad and Erwin's handpicked men followed closely behind to pack tightly around Eren as he stored up his power, hoping to unleash it and subdue the titans all at once. Their final target lay just before them: if they could reach the Beast Titan and bring the other titans under their control, the titan creator could be stopped once and for all.

This battle was decisive. They needed to win, or die trying.

Just then, a gnarled foot caught Erwin's horse in the side of the ribs, knocking it away and sending Erwin hurtling sickeningly onto the ground. Before Levi's disbelieving eyes, the foot came back and crushed Erwin's legs just below the knee, picking him up by his only arm and slowly bringing him towards gaping jaws.

Levi let out a bloodcurdling scream and leapt off his horse towards the titan, slicing its nape and elbow joint in quick succession and ducking to catch Erwin as he fell. He swung through the maze of gangly arms and mouths towards the outer perimeter, following his horse through the fray and slaughtering any titan that came within five meters.

"We're almost there, Erwin, hang in there," Levi growled, leaping off the top of a titan's head for extra height. He could see the edge of the clearing, fifteen yards away — safety.

A sharp pain shot through his side as he began to descend. Levi touched down, gently laid Erwin on the grass, and brushed an arm along his left side to inspect the damage. His fingers came up slick with blood. Eyes widening, he turned his head only to be met with a ragged stump of a left arm and a large chunk of skin torn out of his left hip. The shock wore off and the pain set in, forcing Levi to his knees as a choked cry was wrenched from his throat.

A weathered hand gently brushed the top of his own.

"Levi."

Levi could barely see through the ragged pulse behind his eyes, but he single-mindedly began crawling towards Erwin's voice, stump twitching as his missing arm tried to be of some use. He collapsed inches short of the man. Levi paused, shuddering, the blood loss affecting him much more quickly than he anticipated, but one look at Erwin's rapidly paling face had him jumping into action, and he rolled the commander onto his back to inspect the damage.

"Erwin, this isn't good, I'm going to need something to tie off the limbs, you can't lose any more blood—"

"Levi."

Levi grit his teeth. "You're going to _live_ , damn it, just hold still so I can tie these off—"

"Levi."

Erwin's hand brushed tenderly over his face, wiping away tears he didn't know he had shed.

"You can't go, Erwin, we _need_ you..."

Erwin glanced over at the raging battle. Eren's team was clearing a wide path through the throng, the titans at his side falling in step with the horses as he approached the Beast Titan looming on the horizon.

"I think our time has come," he said softly.

"I don't _care_ if we've won, you're going to live to _see it_ ," Levi hissed, glaring at Erwin.

"Levi, I don't have much time," Erwin said, expression deadly serious. "Please, allow me these few moments."

Levi choked back a sob as another wave of agony rolled through his body, the wounds on his side pulsing and oozing blood. His arm trembled violently with the pressure of sustaining his weight. The corporal fought back the urge to retch.

"Erwin. Do you think... do you think we've made up for humanity's suffering?"

"It will take hundreds of deaths to repent for the soldiers I’ve sent to their own," Erwin muttered, years of guilt finally coming to the surface. "If I'm even granted another chance at life.

"You might have sent hundreds to their deaths, but you're saving thousands more," whispered Levi, stroking Erwin's bloodstained face. "You've ensured humanity's continued survival, Erwin. There can be no greater gift."

Erwin graced him with a sad smile. "And you?" he said. "Your legacy?"

"Humanity's greatest killer," Levi groaned, fighting the pain with a sadistic smile. "You'll get a state funeral, and I'll get a flaming pyre. They'll be glad to be rid of me."

"No," said Erwin, gazing at Levi with a determined set to his jaw. "You led the charge. You gave them hope in the depths of the darkness." He paused, rolling to his side to cough up phlegm and blood. Levi gasped and threw his arm around Erwin's middle.

"I'm already fading, Levi," he gasped, futilely wiping his hand over his mouth. "I haven't got much time—"

"Erwin, _no_ —"

"—but I wanted to say… I'm glad we were able to meet."

"The understatement of the century," Levi barked, teeth clenching in a final show of resilience.

"I know our paths will cross again," Erwin laughed weakly, "in a world not plagued by death. Perhaps… perhaps then we will be more lucky."

"Erwin..."

"I will look for you..."

" _Erwin._ "

"...Levi."

These are the last words Erwin speaks. His body fell still, the ghost of a smile on his lips and the glimmer of hope fading from his eyes.

For the second and last time, Levi found himself crying. _Both times were for you_ , he thought bitterly. _Once at the loss of your arm, and the second at the loss of your life._

As he gazed at Erwin's peaceful face, Levi felt his consciousness slipping, the grassy fields and blue sky blurring into an endless expanse of prosperity. It would be so easy now, to slip away. He had come into his life fighting and gone down fighting, but now was the time for a moment of peace, a luxury he had never been allowed in this cruel world.

 _I think they can manage without us_ , he thought, before following Erwin into slumber, tears still damp on his face.

 

In the aftermath of the battle, their bodies were found by Levi's squad, arms wrapped around each other in a deathless embrace. The soldiers bravely held back their tears, giving one final salute to their commander and corporal.

"They deserve to live in a world free from the horrors of war," Eren mused sadly. "I'm glad we could fulfill their wishes." He gazed up into the sky, contemplative.

"I wonder where they are now."

\--------

A light rain drizzled down from a flat grey sky. The humidity was present but not oppressive, weighing down the scents of the city and bringing the early spring to life. Office workers scurried between skyscrapers in their suits and pencil skirts, struggling to keep themselves dry and arrive at work on time.

In the midst of a colorful sea of waving umbrellas, a tall blond man sprinted down the street.

"Today of _all_ days for me to be running late," he muttered angrily, swinging wide to narrowly avoid an ill-placed trash can as he barreled across the intersection.

In his haste, he failed to notice the short raven-haired man sprinting in his direction. By the time he realized he needed to change his trajectory, it was too late. The small body crashed into his own, sending them both tumbling to the concrete in a wet, muddy heap.

"Do you _own_ a set of eyes?! Watch where you're—" the man spat, the words falling from his mouth as grey eyes locked with blue.

"Levi," said Erwin.

"It's been a long time."


End file.
